Senpai to Kouhai no Days
by Kimagure 'Aya' Author
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan murid kelas 3 SMP Raimon, disaat semuanya sedang asyik merayakan pesta perpisahan, Minamisawa tampak kesal sekali, karena ada seseorang yang tidak datang di hari itu, kira-kira siapa orang itu? Kumpulan cerita MinamisawaXKurama


**A/N: **Yahooo~ Minna-san~ Saia kembali nyooo~, fufu, setelah lama tidak menulis fic, akhirnya saia kembali membuat fic, dan lagi, ini fic baru nyo~ XD Fufu, sebenarnya saia sudah lama pengen bikin fic ini, tapi karena jadinya jelek mulu, akhirnya baru jadi sekarang =v=", maaf ya buat yang nunggu fic lama, pasti bakal saia update kok, cuman sekarang baca fic baru saia ini dulu ya~, dan jangan lupa review! Oke deh, sekian dulu salamnya, sekarang…. HAPPY READING MINNA!

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven belong to Level-5

**Warning: **OOC, gaje, abal, nista, de el el

**Senpai to Kouhai no Days**

"Minamisawa-san! Selamat ya atas kelulusannya!" ucap Kapten tim Raimon tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Matsukaze Tenma, dia tampak tengah membungkuk di hadapan sesosok remaja berambut ungu yang bernama Minamisawa Atsushi itu.

"Ah, arigatou ucapannya," kata Minamisawa sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah Tenma, kemudian dia menatap sebuah kertas yang menyatakan kalau dia telah lulus dari SMP Raimon di tangannya.

"Minamisawa-san! Ayo kita segera ke Ruang Klub! Yang lainnya sudah menunggu!" kata Shinsuke dan Tenma kompak, dan Minamisawa pun mengikuti kedua Kouhai nya itu dengan langkah santai ke Ruang Klub.

"Dasar… harusnya dia yang pertama mengucapkan selamat kepadaku, tapi dia malah tidak ada disini…"

**XxSenpai to KouhaixX**

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan para murid kelas 3 di SMP Raimon, hari yang membahagiakan sekaligus menyedihkan, karena kita harus berpisah dengan Senpai kita.

Maka dari itu, atas usul dari Endou Mamoru, pelatih dari Klub Sepak Bola Raimon, maka tim Raimon pun memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta perpisahan untuk para murid kelas 3 yang akan keluar dari Klub sebagai kenangan terakhir bersama mereka.

Berkat para manajer dan juga Haruna, Ruang Klub pun sekarang jadi dipenuhi oleh dekorasi pesta, dan banyak makanan enak yang tersaji di sebuah meja besar yang dibawa Kidou.

Suasana pesta pun tampak menyenangkan, ada yang tertawa senang, ada juga yang menangis, tapi yang pasti, mereka sangat menikmati saat-saat dimana mereka bisa berkumpul bersama di Klub ini untuk terakhir kalinya.

Namun, ada satu orang yang tengah bermuka masam di sudut ruang klub, benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan mood pesta yang harusnya ceria itu.

"Orang itu… kenapa dia tidak datang kesini?! Cih, membosankan, kalau begini buat apa aku mengikuti pesta tak berguna ini," gerutu Minamisawa sambil berjalan keluar dari Ruang Klub.

"Oi Minamisawa! Kau mau kemana?!" tanya Sangoku yang menyadari kepergian Minamisawa.

"Mencari udara segar," jawab Minamisawa asal, lalu dia pun langsung keluar dan menutup pintu Ruang Klub.

**XxSenpai to KouhaixX**

"Kenapa sih orang itu tidak datang? Padahal dia tau kalau hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku berada di Raimon, tapi dia malah tidak ada disini, setelah memintaku terus-menerus untuk kembali ke Raimon, di hari penting ini dia malah tidak datang! Agh! Menyebalkan!" teriak Minamisawa kesal sambil menendang kaleng kosong yang ada di tanah dengan keras.

Minamisawa benar-benar kesal saat ini, ya terang saja, orang yang dia paling harapkan akan datang, malahan tidak datang, mana alasan kenapa dia tidak datang itu tidak jelas lagi.

"Orang itu… kalau aku bertemu dengan dia nanti, akan kujitak kepalanya sampai dia menangis kesakitan!" seru Minamisawa dengan aura gelap mengelilingi tubuhnya, hingga para burung langsung kabur gara-garanya.

"…yah, tapi pasti akan sulit kalau ingin bertemu dengannya lagi…" ucap Minamisawa pelan.

Minamisawa lalu menatap gedung SMP Raimon yang menjulang dengan gagahnya itu, gedung yang pada hari ini akan dia tinggalkan…

"…sudah sewajarnya aku pasti akan meninggalkan tempat ini suatu hari, dan aku juga pasti akan berpisah dengan teman-temanku disini, dan aku sudah siap melakukan itu, tapi…" pandangannya menerawang ke arah langit yang membentang luas di atasnya, ekspresi wajahnya yang semula tampak garang, sekarang berubah menjadi sendu.

"…aku… tidak siap kalau harus berpisah dengan orang itu…" ucap Minamisawa pelan.

"…Hiks… hiks…"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara tangisan yang menyadarkan Minamisawa dari lamunannya, dia merasa kalau dia mengenal suara tangisan itu.

Minamisawa pun mulai mencari-cari asal suara itu, dan menurut pendengarannya, suara itu terdengar dari balik pohon besar yang ada didekatnya itu.

Perlahan, Minamisawa berjalan mendekati pohon itu, dan begitu dia melihat si pemilik suara itu…

"…Kurama?" Minamisawa benar-benar terkejut melihat sosok Kurama yang saat ini tengah menangis di balik pohon itu.

Masalahnya, ini Kurama loh yang menangis! KU-RA-MA, si Yankee *plak!* dari Tim Raimon itu, yang selalu marah-marah, galak, juga tegas itu, dan walau pendek *double plak!* dia adalah salah satu anggota tim yang kuat di Tim Raimon.

Saat ini, orang yang selalu tampak kuat dihadapan teman-temannya itu, kini menangis dihadapan Minamisawa.

Melihat hal itu, kemarahan Minamisawa karena orang itu alias Kurama tidak datang ke acara kelulusannya pun menghilang total, lalu perlahan, Minamisawa berlutut di hadapan Kurama, lalu memegang kedua tangan Kurama yang tengah sibuk menghapus air matanya itu.

"Ternyata kau ada disini ya, dasar, membuat orang kesal saja karena kau tidak datang," kata Minamisawa.

"Hiks.. Hiks… Le-lepaskan tanganku…" tangisan Kurama tak juga berhenti, dan dia malah berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Minamisawa.

"…Haah… kenapa disaat kelulusanku aku harus melihatmu menangis… padahal aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum sebelum aku pergi dari sini," ujar Minamisawa yang tetap menggenggam erat tangan Kurama.

"…Hiks…Hiks… A-aku juga… ingin tersenyum… aku ingin mengantarmu pergi dengan senyuman… tapi…" Kurama tampak terisak-isak sehingga dia kesulitan bicara.

"T-Tapi… aku… tidak ingin berpisah dengan Minamisawa-san…" tangis Kurama, membuat Minamisawa tertegun begitu mendengarnya.

Minamisawa menatap wajah Kurama lekat-lekat, melihat bagaimana Kouhai nya tersebut menangis hingga wajahnya benar-benar basah oleh air mata.

Perlahan-lahan, Minamisawa mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kurama, lalu mencium air mata yang tengah mengalir di pipi Kurama, mengejutkan Kurama hingga dia berhenti terisak, walau air mata masih mengalir deras dari matanya.

"…Kalau kau tak mau berpisah denganku… bagaimana kalau kau menjadi milikku saja?" tanya Minamisawa.

Kurama tampak diam begitu mendengar pertanyaan Minamisawa, mencerna kata-kata itu dalam otaknya, hingga akhirnya dia berhasil mengerti arti dari kata-kata itu.

"Minamisawa-san… maksudmu…"

"…Ya… maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Minamisawa lagi.

Kurama benar-benar tidak mempercayai pendengarannya, dia bahkan berpikir kalau Minamisawa itu bercanda, karena dia suka sekali mempermainkan Kurama.

Tapi… kesungguhan yang Kurama lihat di mata Minamisawa itu bukanlah kebohongan, Kurama tau itu.

Saat itu juga, perasaannya langsung bercampur aduk, antara bahagia, tidak percaya, dan rasa haru, namun yang pasti, Kurama…

"Aku mencintaimu, Kurama… sangat mencintaimu…" ucap Minamisawa, perlahan, dia memegang dagu Kurama, mengangkatnya agar wajah mereka bertemu, lalu pelan tapi pasti, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kurama, dan… mencium bibirnya dengan lembut…

Kurama yang awalnya terkejut dengan ciuman tiba-tiba dari Minamisawa pun, akhirnya membalas ciuman itu.

Masih tetap mencium bibir Kurama, Minamisawa merengkuh tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukannya, sementara Kurama memeluk leher Minamisawa untuk membalasnya.

Ciuman itu akhirnya terputus karena Kurama kehabisan oksigen, sehingga Minamisawa pun menghentikan ciumannya.

"Apakah… ini artinya iya?" tanya Minamisawa sambil membelai bibir kecil Kurama.

Kurama yang masih ngos-ngosan karena ciuman tadi pun, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malu-malu, wajahnya benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus, bahkan telinganya pun ikut merah, membuat Minamisawa tersenyum karenanya.

"Aku… juga mencintai… Minamisawa-san…" ucap Kurama terbata-bata, wajahnya kini benar-benar merah sempurna, hingga sepertinya bisa keluar asap dari kepalanya.

Minamisawa tampak tertawa kecil melihat hal itu, lalu dia tersenyum dengan amat lembut pada Kurama, senyuman yang baru pertama kali ini Kurama lihat.

"Sekarang, apakah kau masih ingin disini, atau pergi ke Ruang Klub untuk berpesta dengan yang lainnya?" tanya Minamisawa sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Kurama.

"…A-aku… mau disini saja… bersama dengan Minamisawa-san…" jawab Kurama malu-malu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, lagipula aku juga lebih suka disini, berdua denganmu, bagaimana kalau kita berlanjut ke 'tahap selanjutnya'?" tanya Minamisawa sambil tersenyum nakal.

Kurama langsung membeku begitu mendengar kata-kata Minamisawa, sepertinya rasa malunya sudah mencapai batas maksimum.

"B-BODOOOOOOH! MINAMISAWA-SAN BODOOOOH!" teriak Kurama sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang Minamisawa, sementara Minamisawa tertawa terbahak-bahak karena tingkah laku Kurama itu.

Setelah Kurama sudah tenang kembali, Minamisawa mengangkat sedikit tubuh Kurama, mendudukkannya di pangkuannya, lalu memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Aishiteru… Kurama…" bisiknya di telinga Kurama, sedikit mengagetkan sang pemilik telinga karena dia bisa merasakan nafas Minamisawa di telinganya.

"…Minamisawa-san mo… Aishiteru…" jawab Kurama pelan.

Sepanjang hari itu pun, Minamisawa dan Kurama terus berada disitu, saling memeluk satu sama lain, merasakan kehangatan tubuh satu sama lain, dan… merasakan cinta mereka satu sama lain…

Namun, karena mereka tengah berada di dunia milik mereka berdua, mereka tidak menyadari kalau sejak tadi seluruh anggota tim Raimon tengah mengamati mereka sambil tersenyum-senyum.

**XxSenpai to KouhaixX**

"KRIIIIIIING!" suara jam weker yang amat keras di pagi hari itu pun, langsung membangunkan Kurama dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Haah… sekarang tahun ajaran baru ya…" gumam Kurama sambil mematikan jam wekernya.

Dengan malas-malasan, Kurama bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mandi, memakai seragam, dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan.

"Norihito! Kau lama sekali sih di atasnya! Apa kau mau terlambat di tahun ajaran baru?!" tanya Ibu Kurama begitu melihat putranya yang baru turun.

"Sudahlah Bu, yang penting kan sekarang aku sudah siap…" gerutu Kurama sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur dengan gontai.

Memang Kurama senang karena dia bisa bertemu teman-temannya di Tim Raimon saat tahun ajaran baru ini, tapi, dia sedih karena sekarang, Minamisawa sudah tak ada lagi di SMP Raimon.

"Memang sih, tapi kan kasihan temanmu yang sejak tadi menungguimu!" kata Ibu Kurama.

"…Eh? Teman?" tanya Kurama.

"Iya, temanmu dari tim Raimon itu, ah, sekarang sih dia sudah lulus ya, jadi bukan anggota tim lagi, tapi dia sudah repot-repot loh mau mengantarmu ke sekolah, padahal kalian beda sekolah, jadi kau harus menghormatinya!" ujar Ibu Kurama panjang lebar.

"…" Kurama pun segera berlari ke ruang tamu, dan disana, dia melihat…

"Ohayou Kurama," sapa Minamisawa yang tengah duduk santai di sofa ruang tamu.

"…Minamisawa-san… bisa ceritakan kenapa kau ada di rumahku pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Kurama yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk menonjok Minamisawa.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu sekolah kok, karena kita beda sekolah, kita kan jadi jarang ketemu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengantar-jemputmu sekolah mulai sekarang~, karena setidaknya kita bisa bertemu di waktu itu," ujar Minamisawa sambil tersenyum dengan cemerlangnya, membuat Kurama facepalm karenanya.

"Tapi bukankah itu merepotkan kalau harus mengantar jemputku? Kau kan jadi harus bangun pagi sekali," kata Kurama.

"Kalau demi bertemu denganmu, itu bukan masalah besar untukku," kata Minamisawa sambil tersenyum lembut dan membelai tangan Kurama.

Wajah Kurama pun langsung memerah bagaikan tomat karenanya, dia benar-benar ingin sekali memukul Minamisawa karena kesal dengan tingkah laku Minamisawa yang seenaknya itu, tapi… dia juga senang karena Minamisawa begitu memperhatikannya.

Kurama lalu duduk di samping Minamisawa dengan wajah tertunduk, lalu dia memukul Minamisawa pelan, dan berkata dengan wajah semerah tomat, "…K-kalau begitu, ayo sarapan dulu disini, kau pasti belum sarapan kan..?"

Minamisawa yang melihat sikap Kurama yang menurutnya amat manis itu pun, langsung tersenyum dan mengecup cepat pipi Kurama lalu pergi ke ruang makan sebelum Kurama sempat meninjunya.

Lalu dengan sedikit menggerutu, Kurama pun menyusul Minamisawa ke ruang makan.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: **Minna~ bagaimana fic nya? Bagus kah? Kependekkan kah? Atau plot nya terlalu cepat? Ini masih Prolog nya sih nyo, jadi kalau agak pendek maaf ya, saia akan berusaha memanjangkannya di chapter 1 nanti.

Nah, sekarang tolong sampaikan kesan kalian soal fic ini lewat review ya~ ditunggu~

Sampai jumpa di Chapter 1~

Our Heart will Always be a Syncron

Kimagure 'Aya' Author


End file.
